villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aspheera
Aspheera is one of the two main antagonists (alongside General Vex) of Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu, serving as the main antagonist of the Fire Chapter; in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is the leader of the Pyro Vipers. She was voiced by Pauline Newstone in Adult and Ashleigh Ball in Young. History Past ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Dreams and Visions of Zane Aspheera appears in Zane’s dream and kills him in it, revealing her plan. She appears in a different dream, Fighting Zane. Released By The Ninja After the Ninja complete the puzzle, they free Aspheera, which reveals her plan and starts to fight the ninja. The ninja end knocked by her Spinjitzu. She steals the power of fire from Kai, which overpowers her. She chains the ninja to the wall and escapes. She releases her fire fangs and pyro vipers, leaving the ninja to their deaths. She heads for Ninjago city. Attack on Ninjago City Aspheera attacks Ninjago city with her pyro vipers and Fire fangs. She starts communicating with them. She notices a sign advertising an exhibit for the scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. She declares that the traitor used it to defeat her and is encountered by Gossip and Vinny. She captures both of them, and uses their camera to record her speech how she declares her goals. Then she and the pyro vipers go to the museum of history. Aspheera releases Char and more pyro vipers and heads for the scroll. Meanwhile the ninja find it first and battle Aspheera, who successfully gets it and leaves. She uses the scroll to locate the traitor and attempts to leave the city, but is ambushed by Zane, Nya and Lloyd, but she defeats them and heads for the monastery. Final Battle and Defeat Aspheera attacks the Monastery with her army, but is stoped for a while with the water defense. She finally defeats them and breaks the door and sees the ninja and Wu are gone. She orders her fire fangs to search everywhere. She finally finds the door to their hideout, which is an room that the ninja gadgets are created. She finally breaks the door and searches for Wu, and she finds them. She attempts to kill them, but gets knocked by P.I.X.AL’s mech. Aspheera with anger orders her army to attack the ninja and defeats P.I.X.A.L and the ninja, but she’s encountered by Zane, Nya and Lloyd, which attacks her. The two have an epic battle but Lloyd loses the scroll. Jay gets the scroll and battles Aspheera but loses it like Lloyd, but Cole gets it and loses as well. Kai gets the scroll but realizes that he can’t use cause he’s powerless and throws it Zane. Aspheera fires at the mech, and thinks Zane is gone with it. Then Zane surprises Aspheera and uses the scroll to freeze her and her army. Zane attempts to give the scroll to Wu, but Aspheera breaks her arm out of the ice and attempts to shoot Wu but Zane pushes Wu and gets shoot and disappears. Aspheera throws the scrolls on the ground, accepting her defeat. Quotes Gallery Aspheera meet the Ninja.png Aspheera speaks to Master Wu.png|Aspheera tells Master Wu that she had banished Zane to the Never-Realm. Trivia *Aspheera is the fourth antagonist that knows how to do Spinjitzu, the first being Garmadon, the second being the Overlord, and the third being Doubloon. **Aspheera is the first Serpentine who has been seen using Spinjitzu. *Aspheera is the third known female Serpentine, the first being Selma and the second being Machia. *According to a Ninjago magazine, she is an old friend of Master Wu. *She is the third main female antagonist after the Preeminent and Harumi. *She is the third villain who stole Kai's power from him, the first was Chen, the second was Morro. *She is the second main Serpentine antagonist, the first being Pythor. *She succeeded Mambo the Fifth as leader of the Pyro Vipers. Navigation Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars